


Vibration

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [17]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Where do you even kiss a Turian?!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Vibration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt category: Kisses  
> Prompt: On the neck

“You’re all plates!”, Shepard exclaims in frustration. 

Garrus is standing in front of her fish tank looking really fucking attractive and yet she has no idea what to do. He let’s out a laugh in response. “You’re all skin. I think we both knew that in advance.”

“Yeah yeah I did but…”, she gestures at him. “I would really like to kiss you right now okay? But I have literally no idea...you’re all plates.” She knows she’s repeating herself, stumbling over her words. She knew this would be awkward and she wanted it anyway but now…

“Oh yeah oh”, Garrus seems just as confused as Shepard is, which is a relief. “Try the neck I guess. Turian don’t really kiss like you do but…”, his voice drops low “I’m interested to find out.”

Damn. She isn’t gonna say no to that. 

Shepard approaches Garrus and pulls him down so she can reach him, starting to kiss the side of his neck. He inhales sharply and then…

“Did you just purr?!”

His body shakes with laughter and Shepard has to let go off his neck. “Subvocals. Vibrations that convey tone. The translator picks them up for you but if you are close enough to the neck you can still physically feel them. That one was...enjoyment”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

She pulls him back down and kisses him, on the mouth this time. “Do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
